world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
062514-Ryspor-Libby-2
07:12 GT: ~Ryʃpor knockʃ qvietly on Libby'ʃ door.~ 07:13 SO: "Come in," Libby calls from inside. 07:14 GT: ~Ryʃpor openʃ the door and walkʃ inʃide. "Libby, hello. Ah, iʃ thiʃ a good time?"~ 07:15 SO: She looks up from her work, taking temperatures on a number of small vials. "Yes, it's fine, Ryspor, what can I do for you?" 07:16 GT: ~He beginʃ to blvʃh ʃlightly. "Ah, well, it'ʃ jvʃt that..." He clearʃ hiʃ throat nervovʃly, and continveʃ. "I've conʃidered."~ 07:17 SO: She sits the thermometer down and nods. "Oh." 07:20 GT: ~"And, ah, well..." He walkʃ forwardʃ to ʃtand in front of her, blvʃhing more fvriovʃly than ever. "I wovld have to ʃay that, perhapʃ, poʃʃibly, if, perchance, yov wovld be amenable, then, then I wovld, wovld..." He trailʃ off, face bright pvrple, mvtterʃ ʃomething to the eqvivalent of 'bvgger thiʃ', and kiʃʃeʃ her gently.~ 07:21 SO: Libby coughs repeatedly, grabbing Ryspor's shoulder in shock. "Wait, what? This is where you're supposed to say you're only pale for me. And then go be with Doir." 07:24 GT: ~"Doir waʃ...ʃpvr-of-the-moment. A haʃty deciʃion on my part, made withovt trvly thinking abovt it. I...I don't love him. Not like that." He pavʃeʃ. "Not like I love yov."~ 07:25 SO: Libby blushes profusely and hugs him tightly, before peppering his face with little kisses. "Are you sure? I mean, really sure?" 07:26 GT: ~He ʃmileʃ. "Moʃt definitely."~ 07:27 SO: Libby stops and bites her lip. "How's Doir taking it?" 07:28 GT: ~"I...haven't ʃpoken to him yet." He ʃighʃ. "I imagine it won't be pretty, however."~ 07:29 SO: She nods, and strokes his hair. "I'm sorry, sweety." 07:32 GT: ~He leanʃ into it. "I'll ʃvrvive, I'm ʃvre. I am God Tiered now, after all." He pavʃeʃ. "Ah, if I remember correctly, I'm ʃvppoʃed to aʃk for yovr Primer, am I not?"~ 07:33 SO: She stops, wincing. "I... I haven't updated it. Not since..." 07:33 SO: Libby sighs. "Give me a little time?" 07:33 GT: ~He nodʃ, ʃmiling. "Aʃ long aʃ yov need."~ 07:33 SO: "Feel free to make yourself comfortable here. Are you hungry?" 07:35 GT: ~He takeʃ a ʃeat in a nearby chair. "Perhapʃ a bit, yeʃ. What are my optionʃ?"~ 07:36 SO: She smiles widely. "Anything. Echoes, remember?" 07:38 GT: ~"That'ʃ feaʃible? That'ʃ qvite impreʃʃive." He conʃiderʃ. "Thoʃe tea cakeʃ yov ʃerved on the tower once were qvite good."~ 10:02 SO: Libby returns after a time with a tray of tea cakes, and a pot of tea. 10:03 GT: ~"Haha, yov've gone all ovt, I ʃee."~ 10:05 SO: She blushes, and sets the tray on her desk. 10:06 GT: ~He chvckleʃ and takeʃ a tea cake, mvnching on it abʃent-mindedly. "ʃo what are yov working on cvrrently?"~ 10:07 SO: "Well, I was working on mapping the half-troll half-human genome, and examining the limitations of the resultant offspring. But I took a break for this." She reaches into her pocket and hands you a small envelope. 10:08 GT: ~He openʃ it with cvrioʃity.~ 10:13 SO: Inside is a document written in twink. It's labeled "PRIMER: lovelyLibrarian3863" 10:13 GT: ~"Oh," he breatheʃ. He readʃ on.~ 10:16 SO: The page lists a number of odd numerical stats, but the most important notations seem to be -Achieve God Tier -Craft a Powerful Aspected Weapon -Find Mooregard. 10:19 GT: ~"Find Mooregard? Laʃt I ʃaw, he waʃ with Erzedbetʃprite on LOLWAT. That ʃhovldn't be too hard a taʃk. Aʃ for crafting a 'powerfvl aʃpected weapon'..."~ 10:21 SO: She grins. 10:22 GT: ~He raiʃeʃ an eyebrow.~ 10:24 SO: "You can ask for help if you need any, that's allowed." She fills a cup of tea, and sets it before him. 10:26 GT: ~He takeʃ it obligingly. "I aʃʃvme yov have an idea of how to craft ʃvch a weapon, then?"~ 10:28 SO: "Well, you still have your clarinet, yes?" She pours herself a cup. 10:29 GT: ~"ʃo I do. I'd nearly forgotten abovt it." He takeʃ another teacake, having poliʃhed off the firʃt.~ 10:32 SO: "Well, you must first take that, and then combine it with a weapon. Then repeatedly alchemize out the instrument." 10:32 SO: "Then you must upgrade the weapon as much as you can." 10:33 GT: ~"Vpgrade? By alchemizing it with other itemʃ, yov mean?"~ 10:36 GT: ~"Alʃo, what do yov mean by 'alchemizing ovt the inʃtrvment'?"~ 10:38 SO: "Basically, you alchemize in such a way as to avoid the properties of the instrument. Usually by using the || setting on the alchemiter." 10:41 GT: ~"Ah." He povrʃ himʃelf another cvp of tea. "There'ʃ an alchemiter on board, then? Thovgh I ʃvppoʃe I do have 20 Landʃ at my diʃpoʃal now..."~ 10:42 SO: She nods. "Yes. Though, if you're working on this, I'll let you use my grist stores." She takes a sip of her tea and grins. 10:43 GT: ~"Mvch obliged." He grinʃ aʃ well.~ 10:46 SO: "So..." She runs her fingertip around the rim of her cup. "Can I ask why?" 10:47 GT: ~"Why what?"~ 10:47 SO: "Why did you pick me, over Doir? You seemed so... adamant, before." She bites her lower lip. 10:56 GT: ~"Well, after yov left, I did qvite a bit of thinking, and I came to a realization. Doir iʃ...well, to be frank, he'ʃ a tad ʃhallow. He rvnʃ from hiʃ problemʃ, and failʃ to take ʃeriovʃly what matterʃ moʃt. He broke vp with Kate and ʃeriad when I expreʃʃed intereʃt aʃ if they had never mattered to him at all, and I..." He ʃighʃ. "I ʃvppoʃe I worry that he'll do the ʃame to me. Bvt yov..." He ʃmile 10:56 GT: ʃ. "Yov are ʃtrong, and determined, and willing to fight tooth and nail for what iʃ dear to yovr heart. Yov are...well, qvite frankly, yov are an amazing woman, Libby, and any ʃane man wovld chooʃe yov any day of the week."~ 11:00 SO: She grins again. "All right, I can accept that."